ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of The Wolf
Secret of The Wolf is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh season, and 121st overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on September 21, 2019. It aired in the US on January 4, 2020, paired up with "Krag's Lament." Synopsis The Ice Emperor summons an enormous ice behemoth to attack Lloyd and his faithful wolf companion. Plot Red and Lloyd using the Titan Mech, and Lloyd discuses the Sons of Garmadon much to Red’s dislike. When the storm begins to get worse, they pick up the pace in order to reach the Castle of Ice. Back at the Castle of Ice, Grimfax and the rest of the Blizzard Samurai head to the Ice Emperor’s Throne Room. He comments on his successful win by putting out the Hearth Fire, but Vex asks why the Hearth Fire is relit. Vex asks the Ice Emperor to punish him, and Grimfax is nearly frozen before being spared. When Vex asks what to do with the strangers and the Green Ninja, the Ice Emperor commands them to release the Ice Dragon, Boreal. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Red continue to walk until they face the Ice Behemoth. Lloyd, in his Titan Mech, fights the Ice Robot, but both fall down a cliff. Red is able to wake up Lloyd, but it also revives the Ice Robot. Red tries to help, but she is kicked by the Ice Robot. Eventually, they reach a frozen lake where Lloyd cuts the ice open, causing the Ice Behemoth to fall through. .]] Lloyd comes to find Red unconscious, but still having a heartbeat. Lloyd sets a shelter and wraps a bandage around Red's leg before sleeping. The next day, Lloyd wakes up to find Akita in her human form. Shocked, Lloyd is upset with her and believes she deceived him. He then walks away from her and heads to the Castle of Ice, but Akita follows Lloyd. Once again, Lloyd is upset to see Akita and they both begin to argue. Lloyd then gallops off, and Akita tries to follow, but whimpers, due to her injured leg. Lloyd comes back and apologizes for being so harsh. She accepts the apology and plans to tell Lloyd her story. At the Castle of Ice, the Ice Emperor awakens Boreal by striking his staff on the ground repeatedly, disturbing the prisoner, who looks out his cell window to see it fly off for the Great Lake. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Ice Emperor - Graeme Pailsade *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Never-Realm **Castle of Ice ***Dungeon ***Ice Emperor's Throne Room ***Watchtower **Lake Trivia *'Narrator:' Lloyd *This is the first episode where Akita's human form is seen. *This is the first time Harumi is mentioned in the season. **Lloyd mentions Harumi when he resumes listing all the things that went wrong in his life to Akita. *Similar to "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" episode's title being based on a book, this episode's title is based on a real life book titled Secret of the Wolves. *The way Lloyd made a trap for the Ice Robot could be a callback to when he made a trap for the Anacondrai Cultists in "The Corridor of Elders." *When Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the green-outfit stranger, the latter pauses for a moment and appears perplexed, almost as if he knew the stranger was Lloyd and who he is. Errors *When Grimfax returns to the Castle of Ice, he was holding his axe. But when he said, "victory is yours," the axe disappears. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.00 PM.png SURPRISE.png 20190903 195604 rmscr.jpg 20190903 195854 rmscr.jpg Screenshot 20190920-221957.png Screenshot_20190920-221917.png Screenshot_20190920-220922.png Screenshot_20190920-221756.png Screenshot_20190920-221736.png Screenshot_20190920-221534.png Screenshot_20190920-220912.png Screenshot 20190920-220943.png Screenshot 20190920-221033.png Screenshot_20190920-221939.png Screenshot_20190920-220636.png Screenshot_20190920-220853.png Screenshot_20190920-220628.png Screenshot_20190920-222158.png Screenshot_20190920-222134.png Screenshot 20190920-221817.png Screenshot 20190920-222012.png Screenshot_20190920-221724.png Screenshot_20190920-221025.png Screenshot_20190920-222040.png Screenshot_20190920-220649.png Screenshot_20190920-221804.png Screenshot_20190920-221404.png Screenshot_20190920-221141.png Screenshot_20190920-220657.png Screenshot_20190920-221221.png Screenshot_20190920-220801.png Screenshot_20190920-220706.png Screenshot_20190920-220745.png Screenshot_20190920-221625.png Screenshot_20190920-221154.png Screenshot_20190920-221238.png Screenshot_20190920-220713.png Screenshot_20190920-220725.png Screenshot_20190920-221635.png Screenshot_20190920-221832.png Screenshot_20190920-220736.png Screenshot_20190920-220817.png Screenshot_20190920-221204.png Screenshot_20190920-222123.png Screenshot_20190920-221211.png Screenshot_20190920-222022.png Screenshot_20190920-221304.png Screenshot_20190920-221322.png Screenshot_20190920-221313.png Screenshot_20190920-221608.png Screenshot_20190920-221825.png Screenshot_20190920-221646.png The Never-Realm HD .png Screenshot_20190920-221705.png Screenshot_20190920-221750.png Screenshot_20190920-221849.png Screenshot_20190920-221904.png Screenshot_20190920-222101.png Screenshot_20190921-083406.png Screenshot_20190921-083422.png The Prisoner.gif Ezgif-4-ee5e7847eb88.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 12.36.11 PM.png Icestaff.gif My Lord punish Grimfax.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network